


Truth

by Inventivetic



Series: Little Farts of Inspiration Go a Long Way [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Backstory, Gen, No Spoilers, crackfic, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventivetic/pseuds/Inventivetic
Summary: It's only a certain Royal Scientist's right to know about her predecessor. So, Alphys calls on her best friend to investigate.But at what cost?





	Truth

After finding the strange, indecipherable blue-prints, Alphys knew there was something wrong. Not to mention mysterious. Alphys paced back in forth of her desk, her lamp and the alien papers. On one hand .. Science! If this man was as brilliant as these sketches suggest then she could make a massive break-through. On the other,  _other_  hand, the adventure! Where did this man go? Why did he vanish? Who was he?

Yet, Alphys was very aware of the consequences when she fiddled with subjects that didn't involve her.

 

 

She jumped as there were three knocks on the door.

 

"Undyne, come in!" Undyne walked in, thankfully in casual clothing instead of armor. However, all Undyne gave was a relaxed "hello" and a wave. "Is there some—"

 

"I discovered something that may have to do with the papers you were speaking about." She said.

 

"O-oh!" Alphys scrambled for her notebook, "Clearly everything mysterious must have something to do with eachother!"

 

"I was about to hop onto the river-guy's boat, when he suddenly went "oh shit, dude with hands," and just left," Undyne said, "ain't that just mysterious?"

 

Alphys pushed her glasses up. "Where were you?"

 

"Snowdin Town." Alphys blinked harshly. "Why?"

 

"I think I might know who we want to go to."

 

[...]

 

"no way."

 

"Sans c'mon! All we need from you—" Sans snatched the tape recorder from her hand and clicked record.

 

"no." Then he threw it over his shoulder into the trash. "don't you owe me enough favors already?"

 

"Y-yes! But look," Alphys unrolled the blueprints, "look at these revolutionary—"

 

"W **here did you get those?** " Sans eye-sockets went dark as he lunged for the papers, "yo—" Undyne stepped in the way, shoving the skeleton down.

 

"Look,  _Sans,"_ Alphys dropped the blueprints, putting both hands on her torso. "I don't appreciate the fact that you're threatening my friend. So, we're either gonna  interview you, or we're going to leave _,"_ Undyne took the papers in her hands. " _with the papers."_ Sans thought this over.

 

 

"fine, sit down but don't touch anything."

 

A few silent minutes of being served tea by Papyrus and awkward shuffling, he finally decided to speak. "SO, I HEARD YOU'RE TRYING TO LOOK INTO THOSE BLUEPRINTS?" Alphys looked between Sans and his brother, before Sans finally nodded.

 

Papyrus took them from her with both hands, opening them in front of his face. "OH. THESE."

 

" _These_? You've seen them before? Papyrus, what do you know?"

 

Papyrus and Sans shared a look. "look," Sans sighed, "i'd really rather these papers didn't get out to anybody, so here's the deal. we tell you what we know, you give up the blueprints  _and this is never mention to anyone. ever._ "

 

Alphys nodded.

 

"these papers were made by a monster known as W.D Gaster. he was the royal scientist before you, alphys. that was before he was erased from time, that is," Sans sighed, "me and papyrus weren't born. we were made. see, he was a very, very brilliant man, but also a vicious one. he was sick of seeing monsters doing what they wanted, not contributing to the breaking of the barrier. it made him sick to see the garbage, the filth on the streets. so, he made me to combat it all. to secretly dispose of the trash—"

 

"So you're basically a weapon." Undyne asked, and the room went quiet.

 

"WHAT? NO—" Papyrus began, but his brother cut him off.

 

"as i was saying," Sans twirled a finger-bone in his hand, "he was tired of it all, and needed to clean things up. however, i seemed to be the opposite of what he wanted. all i did was make  _more mess for him to take care off._  then he cast me aside and made pap."

 

"How many people did you kill?" Everybody turned.

 

"excuse me?"

 

"How many people."

 

"what the hell are you talking about?"

 

"You said he was tired of the monst—!"

 

"no,  _trash._ "

 

"EXCUSE ME!" Undyne stood, her fists clenched. "No monster should EVER be considered garbage! No monster should ever have their life taken awa—"

 

"WHAT?? NO, WE WERE MADE TO LITERALLY EAT TRASH."

 

"E-excuse me."

 

"THAT'S WHY SANS MOUTH IS CLOSED."

 

"pappy, please."

 

"HE WAS SO ASHAMED HE SUPER-GLUED HIS MOUTH SHUT."

 

"papyru—"

 

Alphys and Undyne started laughing. Sans stood up, his eye flashing. "i didn't ask to be made!!"

 

"BROTHER PLEASE—" Sans threw the two out with blue magic, but they were laughing too hard to care.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA IM NOT DEAD
> 
> Yeah. This is all this is, to show you im not dead. Sorry! I've just been working on fanfics (that i plan to finish) and I'm busy planning them out instead of jumping straight into the story. aaa
> 
> So, here enjoy this trash


End file.
